Recuerdos Olvidados
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Aquello que vivimos en el pasado, aquellos momentos que pasaron en el ayer, en el anteayer, el año pasado o tal vez más atrás, aquellos segundos, minutos y horas que siguen en nuestra memoria y tenemos ahí grabados en nuestra mente, se le llaman recuerdos, para el será muy difícil devolverle los recuerdos olvidados. Historia para H.I.E.F
1. Prólogo

Bueno, en primer lugar, creo que debo una disculpa por no actualizar los demás fics, así que ¡Mil disculpas! Pero este es un fic de Haruna x Tachimukai, un fic para H.I.E.F y su concurso! Así que espero y lo disfruten y sin más a leer! (¿) creo que no tengo nada más que decir y entonces demos inicio a prologo! ¡Ah! Por cierto subiré otro .-. También para H.I.E.F Solo que ese lo subiré mañana y será algo más anormal que este xD

Les dejo el sumary, el género y el disclaimer que por poco se me olvida

Sumary_: _Aquello que vivimos en el pasado, aquellos momentos que pasaron en el ayer, en el anteayer, el año pasado o tal vez más atrás, aquellos segundos, minutos y horas que siguen en nuestra memoria y tenemos ahí grabados en nuestra mente, se le llaman recuerdos, para el será muy difícil devolverle los recuerdos olvidados.

Género: Romance y Drama

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5

**Recuerdos olvidados**

**Prologo**

**Pareja: Haruna x Tachimukai**

Los días, los momentos, los segundos, y lo vivido en ellos, a eso los llamamos recuerdos. Aquello que vivimos en el pasado, aquellos momentos que pasaron en el ayer, en el anteayer, el año pasado o tal vez más atrás, aquellos segundos, minutos y horas que siguen en nuestra memoria y tenemos ahí grabados en nuestra mente, se le llaman recuerdos.

Los recuerdos, son lo que vivimos en el pasado, las risas, las lágrimas, las palabras, los momentos amargos y alegres, también el rostro de esa persona.

Un recuerdo puede parecer tan sencillo a simple vista, pero si lo ves de una manera distinta, es algo muy valioso, de algo que vives, y que si se pierde, es muy difícil de recuperar.

Hace un momento recordabas, tu nombre, tus amistades, tu colegio, tu pasatiempo, tu familia, hasta…tu amor; pero de un día para otro, estos maravillosos momentos que has vivido, que los tenia grabados en tu mente, se pueden ir, se pueden escapara, pueden huir de aquella jaula mental, como un pajarillo desprendiendo sus alas, deseando volar, deseando escapar, deseando la libertad.

Un recuerdo es el regalo más precioso de todo. Si los juntas formas un álbum de tu vida, esos son los recuerdos, tu propia vida, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Puedes ver lo valioso de los recuerdos? La vida obviamente no se puede comprar ni repetir, si la pierdes es un adiós para siempre, es lo mismo con esos tesoros, si las pierdes, es un adiós. Tal vez pienses "los recuerdos se vuelven a obtener" tal vez sea cierto, pero será muy difícil hacerlo.

Para recuperarlo, tenias que regresar tus pasos, volverlos a repetir como una película, seguirlos de nuevo, cada movimiento, cada lagrima, cada sonrisa, cada luz de alegría.

Eso era lo que tenia que hacer en estos momentos, tenia que hacerlo, repetir sus pasos, aunque le costara devolverle aquellos recuerdos, donde ahí estaba el, y ahora por un error, se habían ido, como el mismo aire.

Ok aquí está este aburrido y horrible prologo, pero bueno, sé que es algo corto, ¡pero es el prologo! Sin mas que decir en el momento, espero sus reviews! Sin más me despido de ustedes, bye bye cuídense y besos!


	2. Cap1: El comienzo de todo

Y bueno, aquí yo Vane2000 reportándome con el cap1 de Recuerdos Olvidados! Espero y les guste, ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide los agradecimientos!

Alf: Agradecemos a!...Laura Excla Love Nagumo Haruya! Me has hecho muy feliz amiga mía

Yo: Ehem…

Alf: Y también has hecho muy feliz a Vane

Yo: si, así es! N:D ahora tengo un anuncio: A todas las que participan en varios, algunos o todos mis fics, hare un dibujo digital con su pareja y la subiré al Deviantart, ya tengo hechos unos :3

Ahora sin más les dejo el cap, espero y les agrade

* * *

**Cap1: El comienzo de todo**

* * *

Y ahí estaba el, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, alrededor de las paredes perfectamente blancas, el olor a alcohol y a medicamentos, las enfermeras con sus uniformes perfectamente limpios y blancos andando de un lugar a otro. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, solo recuerda, que tan solo escuchar esas palabras, su mundo se derrumbo y su cuerpo reacciono y se echo a correr directo al hospital.

Tampoco sabía cómo era que se sentía, sentía una revolución se sentimientos en su interior, dolor, tristeza, melancolía, enojo e ira, incluso culpabilidad…espera ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Pues tampoco tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

Agacho su cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, ¿Por qué justo a ella? Al saberlo, su mundo se derrumbo, pues al saber que ella fue mandada al hospital, sintió como si una flecha se clavara en su cuerpo, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a su amor secreto? Pues sí, en todo ese tiempo, se había enamorado de ella, ahora su imagen ya no la sacaba de su cabeza, aquella sonrisa sincera, sus redondos y alegres ojos verdes, su dulce voz infantil que siempre les alentaba en los partidos, sus cabellos azules oscuros que destacaban y sus gafas rojas deslumbrantes en su cabello a modo de diadema, tan alegre, tan feliz, tan dulce…todo eso le había enamorado.

Pero ahora se encontraba en aquel hospital, le dolía verla ahí, siendo llevada en una camilla, y la frustración se adueñaba de él, sentía tanto coraje que fuera a ella, solo quería que estuviera bien, pero al parecer fue él quien le hiso daño, sentía que él fue el culpable de todo eso. Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un médico, de cabellos oscuros, de ojos castaños y piel morena se acerco, saliendo de la habitación, donde ella fue llevada, donde fue llevada su amor secreto, donde ella…Haruna Otonashi fue llevada.

El chico de su lado, de aspecto serio, con unos googles cubriendo sus ojos se acerco hacia aquel hombre, era hermano de ella después de todo, sabía cómo se sentía, pues después de todo Haruna fue su hermana menor, que siempre protegía de todo mal, aunque se sintiera frustrado, enojado, con dolor, lo ocultaba tras su aspecto serio, sus pasos fueron seguidos por el chico de cabellos marrones, y de ojos de igual color, tez ligeramente morena, una banda de un color naranjo en su cabeza, nuestro capitán, era obvio que se quedara a saber de la gerente, fue seguido también por la chica de cabellos hasta los hombro de color verde oscuro y de ojos de igual color, vio como los tres se dirigían hacia a aquel hombre para saber noticias sobre haruna, así que también se levanto y les siguió.

Los demás del equipo también se habían enterado, pero se tuvieron que ir, solo diciendo antes de irse "esperamos que este bien" "ya verán que va a estar muy bien" y se marcharon por la puerta del hospital, quedando así el capitán, su mejor amiga Kino y su hermano Kidou. Se acerco, mientras observaba como el médico hablaba con el de rastas, al final, el chico de rastas solo asintió mientras el hombre se marcho.

Un silencio se formo, el reacciono, necesitaba saber cómo estaba ella, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, así que abrió su boca para preguntar, aquella pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, y que esperaba que la respuesta fuera un "ella está bien" eso le tranquilizaría un poco, abrió su boca decidido pero la mejor amiga de Haruna se le adelanto

–––¿Cómo esta Haruna Kido-kun?–––pregunto Aki, se le veía preocupada, pues si, ella era la mejor amiga de la peli-azul, así que también sabia como se sentía en estos momentos

–––El médico dice que está bien, pero que vengamos mañana a visitarla, después del colegio está bien–––menciono el oji-rojo, mientras que el oji azul solo suspiraba aliviado, se había tranquilizado un poco, sabiendo que estaba bien–––Nos vemos mañana, me tengo que ir–––menciono mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–––¡Ya verás que va a estar bien!–––le grito Endo, el castaño claro sonrió, Endo siempre sabia como se sentían los demás, sabia levantarle los ánimos a alguien del equipo, sabia como se sentía Kido en estos momentos, por eso, era el capitán, pudo notar como el de rastas sonrió mientras se iba del hospital.

–––Bueno, esperemos que este bien, ¡Adiós Tachimukai, adiós Aki!–––Se despidió el chico peli marrón mientras se iba corriendo

–––Nee, Tachi-kun ya verás cómo va a estar bien–––le dijo la peli verde al castaño claro, quien solo sonrió, al parecer a ella también se le daba saber cómo se sentía alguien y sabia cuando alguien estaba enamorado, y al parecer ella, ya lo sabia

La chica se marcho, el oji azul se quedo solo, mientras veía como los tres se marchaban, el también se tenia que ir, así que se dirigió a la puerta transparente de la salida y se marcho, pero antes, se detuvo cuando anduvo unos cuantos pasos fuera de la instalación, se giro y vio el gran edificio

–––Espero que te recuperes Otonashi-san–––menciono el chico para sí mismo, solo eso quería, que estuviera bien, ya que ella le había enamorado

¿Pero cómo había comenzado todo esto? ¿Por qué Haruna estaba en un hospital? Fácil y sencillo…un accidente

* * *

_Flash back_

El sol iluminaba la hermosa mañana, las nubes esponjosas se alzaban en el cielo, siendo llevadas por la brisa a lugares desconocidos, la dulce y fresca brisa mañanera mecía los cabellos azules oscuros de una chica quien corría por los pasillos del colegio, de ojos grandes y redondos de un bello color verde que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, unas gafas rojas adornaban sus cabellos hasta los hombros, y una sonrisa encantadora se lucia en su bello rostro. ¿Su nombre? Haruna Otonashi.

Corría alegremente, con una cámara en las manos y en la otra una pequeña libreta.

–––Esta es una perfecta noticia–––Se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía con su recorrido directo al club de periodismo, había sacado una perfecta noticia para la nueva edición del periódico escolar, el río, que se creía insalvable, ya que era un río contaminado, había sido limpiado por varios estudiantes, incluyendo el famoso Club de Soccer, famoso por haber ganado numerosos partidos, bastante duros, y haber ganado el FFI, así que tendría mucha publicidad.

Siguió corriendo por los pasillos cuando se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, ahí estaba, el chico de sus sueños, el que la había enamorado, estaba…besando a otra chica…su mundo se derrumbo, ahí veía al chico que siempre estaba ahí apoyándola, el que le brindo a su amistad y al final le enamoro, pero ahora, le veía besando a otra chica totalmente desconocida, los ojos azul cielo del chico estaban cerrados, al parecer disfrutando del momento, su cabello castaño claro, despeinado se mecía con la brisa que se infiltraba desde una ventana,.

Sintió sus ojos arder, aquellos ojos verdes se cristalizaron de inmediato al ver aquella imagen, trato de resistirlo, pero las lagrimas cayeron y rodaron por sus mejillas. No podía creer aquello, pero después de todo, debió saberlo, él jamás se enamoraría de ella, ¿Por qué creyó que él se enamoraría de ella? No lo resistió más, salió lo más rápido de ahí mientras más y más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus pupilas se inundaban cada vez que aquella imagen volvía a su cabeza

–––¿Por qué Tachimukai-kun?–––susurro mientras seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo y se seco aquellas lagrimas que derramaron sus ojos, miro hacia el techo, esperando que todo pasara, pero la imagen regresaba a su mente y las ganas de llorar regresaban, pero no, cerró los ojos y siguió con su camino.

Las clases, el entrenamiento de fútbol paso igual, normal como siempre , pero después de todo, el dolor por lo mismo que vio, no lo oculto muy bien, o al menos eso era para una peli verde de ojos de igual color, al acabar el duro entrenamiento, Aki decidió ir con Haruna a su casa

–––Haruna-chan…–––La peli verde le llamo, la chica giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga –––¿Pasa algo?–––le pregunto un tanto preocupada, la chica peli azul cambio su aspecto algo triste y esbozo una sonrisa

–––No me pasa nada Aki-chan–––le dijo la peli azul mientras seguían su camino

–––A mi no ocultas nada, anda, dime que tienes–––le insistió

–––No solo es…nada, no me pasa nada Aki-chan, solo que no dormí muy bien anoche–––le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa fingida a la peli verde

–––Si tu lo dices–––le contesto no muy segura, pero siguió a su mejor amiga, Haruna saco su cámara tratando de distraerse y evitar que aquella imagen volviera una vez más a su mente, la prendió y observo cada video de los entrenamientos de los chicos, luego paso a ver las fotografías, donde pudo ver a su hermano, amigos, al equipo entero, momentos imborrables, pero luego, aquellas fotos hicieron que su tristeza y dolos se apoderara de nuevo de sí misma, sintió las ganas de llorar al ver ahí las fotos de él, aquel cabello castaño claro, y de ojos azul cielo, y una sonrisa que no olvidaría, paso las fotografías viendo que en ellas apareció el, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de cruzaron una calle.

Y en ese momento, la chica se detuvo mientras veía las fotos con una enorme tristeza, sin duda le había enamorado, tanto que no se lo podía sacar de su cabeza, y ahora sabiendo todo, las esperanzas de que tenía una oportunidad caían al suelo.

–––¡Cuidado Haruna!–––La voz de Aki le saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza y lo vio todo, "Que tonta fui" pensó en su mente mientras veía que estaba parada en medio de una calle, vio a Aki desde la otra punta, ya en la acera, viendo todo.

Todo paso tan lento, giro su cabeza y vio lo que se esperaba, un camión veían directo a ella, no pudo reaccionar, sus piernas no se movían, lo único que quedaba era cerrar los ojos, y así lo hiso.

Poco después todo se volvió de color negro…

* * *

Tan-chan! Bueno aquí está el cap1 del fic, siento si es corto, pero espero y les guste :) ahora sin más me despido de ti, bye bye cuídense y besos!


	3. Cap2: El olvido

Jojojo, bueno les traigo la contyy! Bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir

Alf: Ehem…Ehem

Yo: ¡Así! Siento si me estoy demorando con el de la caja musical, pero es que no está el maldito archivo! Y además creo que a partir del lunes de la otra semana voy a entrar a clases porque ya se acaban las vacaciones de semana Santa, así que desde ahí no podre continuar muy seguido y bueno lo de los dibujos digitales que subiré al Deviantart, mi cuenta es _Lia-chan555 _

Y bueno los agradecimientos

Adrian: Agradecemos a…

Yo: Timeless Fantasist!, Valen Mizukoshi! Me han hecho muy feliz :'D

Adrian: Ahora el cap!

**Cap2: El Olvido**

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño fue al colegio como comúnmente lo hacía, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido para poder ir al hospital cuanto antes y verle la cara y verla sonreír. Las clases transcurrieron aburridas y para el oji azul, muy…muy lentas.

El entrenamiento paso igual, cuando se entero que hasta al fin el entrenamiento se había acabado, vio como los chicos se iban y le decían a Kidou, lo mismo de su hermana. Sonrió y se acerco al de rastas que iba a ir con Aki, mientras que Endo, dijo que no podía asistir, pero antes de irse, dijo que todo estar bien, y así era como lo quería Tachimukai.

Fue detrás del chico quien iba ya más adelante, mientras que Aki caminaba al lado del oji azul

–Tal y como dijo Endo, se que Haruna-chan va a estar bien–Le dijo Aki tratando de animar al castaño claro, el oji azul sonrió a la peli verde mientras seguían con su camino.

Era cierto que Tachimukai se la había pensando en ella todo el día, lo más seguro era que reprobara las clases, tan solo presto atención a Español, la única clase que le gustaba. Siguió su camino mientras que el oji rojo caminaba delante de ellos dos.

Hasta que al fin llegaron a aquel enorme hospital, con un jardín, donde los árboles de sakura y las jacarandas estaban en flor y aquellas se dejaban llevar con el viento, siendo llevadas, dándole un aspecto muy hermoso, algunas enfermeras se encontraban afuera en los jardines con algunos pacientes, disfrutando del aire libre.

Entraron por la puerta transparente y el chico de rastas se acercaba al mostrador mientras hablaba con una mujer.

–Es por aquí–indico el oji rojo mientras seguía caminando, ambos chicos solo lo siguieron en silencio hasta la habitación indicada. Una vez llegaron se detuvieron en frente de la habitación, mientras seguían en silencio, Kidou se acerco y llamo a la puerta

—Adelante—se escucho desde adentro, si…si era la voz de ella, siempre la reconocía desde cualquier lugar, aquella voz se le había grabado en su mente; entraron en la habitación impecable y las paredes blancas, cortinas perfectamente limpias y de color blanco, dejando infiltrar luz solar a aquel cuarto, a un lado de la ventana, una cama de sabanas azul cielo y almohada blanca, ahí estaba ella, mientras que la brisa le mecía sus cabello azules oscuros

—Haruna-san–Hablo Aki con un brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa, pero al perecer Haruna solo expreso confusión en su rostro, eso también le confundió a su hermano y al castaño

—Hermano—La chica llamo a su hermano, quien la giro a ver y se fijo en sus ojos verdes, confusión era lo que expresaban esos ojos… ¿Por qué? —¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto la peli azul mientras señalaba a la chica y al oji azul, quien la miraron sorprendidos y confundidos, aquello también tomo por sorpresa a su hermano…¿Cómo había dicho?

—¿A-A qué te refieres…Haruna-chan?–Hablo tartamudeando Aki, obviamente confundida por la pregunta hecha, en cambio el chico castaño claro, no podía salir de su sorpresa…¿Sera acaso…

—Yo…no los conozco—menciono, mientras el silencio se formo, a Aki sus ojos verdes se le llenaron de lagrimas, en cambio los chicos ahí, quedaron estupefactos ante tal cosa, no se movían, aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del castaño claro…¿No se acordaba de ellos?, eso fue algo que le dolió al oji azul—Ni siquiera se…si mi nombre es Haruna, ni que apellido tengo—Perdió sus recuerdos, su vida, los momentos transcurridos en el pasado, se habían ido, no se acordaba ni de donde venia, ni la razón de estar ahí, como fue su infancia, su colegio, el club, su mejor amiga, sus amistades, ni a él…solo recordaba a duras penas a Kidou, y sabía que él era su hermano, de hecho solo sabía el nombre del chico…Yuuto, nada más…Lo olvido todo en aquel accidente.

—Ya lo descubrieron—Les dijo una voz dulce detrás de ellos, giraron la cabeza mientras veían a una enfermera de aspecto amigable y dulce, de cabellos largos de color rubios y bonitos ojos de color caramelo.

Los tres siguieron a la enfermera fuera de la habitación

—Perdió la memoria en el accidente, al parecer lo único que recuerda es a su hermano, pero ni su nombre, apellido, colegio, familia, amistades y demás no los recuerda—explico le peli rubia a los tres, el oji azul bajo la cabeza…Ya no se acordaba de nadie, y en ese grupo estaba él, como hacer para devolverle aquellos recuerdos.

Siguiendo tus pasos y a veces mejorarlos…

Tan chan! Algo corto pero se me fue la inspiración, pero espero que les guste ;w; bueno hoy subiré el de infierno y cielo.

Sin más me despido, bye bye cuídense y besos!


End file.
